Problems
by Kat MP
Summary: Rikki doesn't fully trust Zane yet can he gain her trust or will she break up with him.


**H20 Just Add Water**

Rikki Chadwick had just walked into the JuiceNet Café she saw her friends Cleo Sertori and Emma Gilbert sitting at a table talking. She walked over to them and sat down and greeted them. They both happily said hi they looked at her and saw that something was bothering her.. Emma asked "What's wrong Rikki what happened." Rikki just sighed. "It bugs me when Miriam talks to Zane." She told her friend. "Rikki, I'm sure Zane can handle Miriam." Just as Emma said that Zane walked in and noticed the girls and walked over. "Rikki can I talk to you for a minute?" Rikki nodded her head in agreement she got up from her seat and followed Zane. They walked away from the crowd of teens "Rikki does it bother you that Miriam keeps hanging around me?" She looked around for a minute like she was searching for an answer "Ummm…How did you know?" Zane looked at her in the eyes for a second before answering "I saw the way you were looking at us." She was not sure what to say. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Zane looked at surprised at the question he was just asked "No! Of course not you know that I keep telling her to leave me alone that me and her are over and that we are together." She looks up at him and believes him she nods in approval. He kisses her on the forehead then they both go their separate ways.

The next day Rikki woke up feeling good she got ready for the day and then walked to the JuiceNet Café. Rikki walked in through the beaded doorway and was devastated by the sight. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall all that came out of her mouth was "Zane…" Zane quickly pulled away from Miriam's kiss and turned around to see a very hurt Rikki. "Rikki I can…" she didn't let him finish "Zane don't even try." She turned around to walk out she was out the door when Zane grabbed her arm. She tried to get her arm out of his hand but he was too strong "Rikki just let me explain." she could no longer hold on to the tears back and they came running out of her eyes. He just started telling her what happened "Rikki she kissed me I didn't kiss her." Rikki didn't believe him and tried to get him to let go of her arm "Zane I don't believe you but even if that was true you didn't exactly pull away when she kissed you. NOW LET GO!" she said a little shaken' Zane let go because he could see the angry and hurt in her eyes he also knew that she was right. As soon as he did she ran off the dock and dove into the water and transformed into her mermaid self. She swam to the moon pool and leaned on the rocks and cried she wasn't sure what to do. A little while later her two friends swam in wondering if Rikki was here and if she was okay considering they had not seen her since yesterday. They swam in to see an upset Rikki who had a red face "Rikki what happened." Cleo asked worriedly but Rikki didn't respond she just kept playing with the sand that surrounded the pool. "Rikki please tell us what happened did Zane do something."

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all Rikki said? "Please Rikki we want to help." Rikki still didn't want to talk about what Zane did to her but she also knew that they wouldn't let it go either Rikki sighed and then told her friends the whole story. Emma and Cleo both just looked at her when she was done telling them what happened. "Rikki I think you should go talk to him you know let him explain himself a little bit better." Emma told her friend trying to convince her to make things right with Zane because Emma knew Rikki always seemed happier while by his side. Rikki knew that Emma was right that she should go talk to Zane about what happened. Rikki still was sad "Hey, how about tonight we have a girl's night tonight and then tomorrow I will go talked to Zane okay?" Both of her friends thought about the plan for a few minutes then they both nodded their head in agreement. All three mermaids smiled then ducked under the water and swam back to the mainland. The three girls decided to have a sleepover at Emma's house and would watch some movies, things that you would do on a sleepover normally. The next morning the girls got up dressed and where eating breakfast" So Rikki are you going to actually going to talk to Zane or did you just say that to make me happy?" Rikki thought for a minute and had sarcastic comeback in her head but then she blurted out "I'm going to see Zane you guys were right I should talk to him and sort things out."  
>After they were finished breakfast Rikki, Emma, and Cleo all walked to the café they were in deep conversation when they were disturbed by a voice from behind them "Rikki Rikki" the voice shouted they all turned around to see Zane running towards them. Emma and Cleo both wished Rikki good luck and walked away Rikki just stood there looking at Zane who was finally in front of her. There was an awkward silence until Zane spoke up "Rikki I'm sorry really what I did yesterday was terrible and I understand if you don't forgive me but I really hope you do." "Zane I did and do believe that she kissed you she is desperate to get you and I do forgive you, but." Zane looked at her and he was getting happy but when she added the but his happiness fell. "But what Rikki?" "I don't know if I'm ready to trust you again, just yet" Zane wasn't happy at all when she said that then he doesn't know what came over him but he kissed her Rikki was going to pull away but she fell into the kiss and loved when he kissed her they were kissing for a few seconds. "Rikki I do understand that you don't trust me but what can I do to regain it?" "I don't know right now." Rikki said in response to his question being completely honest she didn't know what he could do to get her to regain her trust. Rikki walked into the café trying to get away but Zane was close behind her when she walked in she saw Miriam and tried to avoid her but she came up to Rikki. When she did Miriam walked up right in front of Rikki with her juice in her hand Miriam lifted her arm that had the juice in it and threw the juice all over Rikki soaking her and getting Zane wet in the process. Rikki was going to yell at her but then Zane told her that she had to run because if she didn't she would turn into a fish right there in front of everyone Rikki had totally forgotten about that. Rikki turned around and ran out of the JuiceNet and dove into the water and she could hear Zane yelling at Miriam while she was running. "Miriam why did you do that to her what was that for?" Zane angrily asked Miriam "Zane I did that because she deserved it." "Why would she deserve that what did she ever do to you?" Zane searched his mind for a reason on why Rikki would deserve Miriam to do that to her then it hit him why Miriam would do that and it made furious when he did think of it "Did you do that because I broke up with you for her?" "Yes Zane you and me should be together she isn't good enough for you and you two are completely different you are rich and good looking she is poor and ugly!" "Never say that about her again she is better than you are the most beautiful girl there is and I don't care if she has money or not I love her not you so get that through your head that I never liked you and I never will and if you ever hurt or do anything to her you will have to deal with me!" After Zane said that he walked out and was headed to the moonpool on Mako Island to make sure that Rikki was okay. When Zane got to the moonpool she was just sitting in the pool drawing in the sand and looked like she was thinking "Hey." He said to get her attention she jumped a little like she was surprised and then looked at him. "Hey, thanks for saving my tail back there." She said it very quiet." No problem Miriam shouldn't have done that in the first place." "Why did she do that?" Rikki was very curious to the purpose of that and figured Zane knew why. "She was annoyed at you because I dumped her for you so for some reason she thought it was your fault and wanted to get back at you." "Oh…" is all Rikki could say because she wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Will you trust me now I wouldn't do that to you again or hurt you anyway again I promise." Zane told her sounding as sincere as he could be Rikki looked at him with loving eyes and nodded her head yes. He got down to her level and then they kissed happily hoping it would last forever.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
